The present invention relates to a rotary parlour arranged to house animals to be milked, wherein the parlour comprises an annular rotary platform, at least one milking stall on the platform defined by at least one side wall element having a substantially radial extension on the platform and a storing device adapted to hold teat cups in a parking position.
In a conventional parallel rotary parlour, the cows walk on to an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. An operator attaches teat cups to the teats of the cows. The platform may rotate continuously with a constant low speed. The milking processes of the cows has been finished when the cows has rotated nearly 360 degrees on the platform. The continuous flow of cows makes that rotary parlours have a high milking capacity. A condition for a well working milking parlour is the existence of the operator that manually attaches the teat cups to the cows. However, it is desired to replace the operator by a well working robot arm.
WO 2008/118068 shows a parallel rotary parlour for automatic milking of cows. A robot arm is arranged on the outside of a rotary platform. In order to reach the teat cups in a storing device on the rotary platform and attach them to the teats of the cow, the robot arm has to extend past the rear legs of the cow and grip the teat cups in the storing device. It is here a risk that the robot arm comes in contact with a rear leg of the cow. In this case, it is a risk that the robot arm is being damaged by the cow or the cow is being injured by the robot arm.